From Legends to Memories
by Kiashi Goldbeak 501
Summary: 2007movieverse Beings stronger than the largest elephant, faster than the leaping gazelle, deadlier than the scariest Decepticon. They were created alongside the Transformers, somewhere much closer to you than previously thought. Some Mature content.-Ka
1. Cybertron

A/N: This is actually a crossover between Transformers the Movie (2007), a book I'm writing, and another one that I haven't finished getting my ideas out for. That means that everyone that isn't a Transformer (except for Oleum) is an OC until I publish. Sigh. I don't feel like it yet.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Trans, wish I did, DWsProductions is partially mine, but we're not working hard right now. All OCs belong to the company. Any song written by others than myself that will be used will be named and all rights go to their respective owners._

**From Legends to Memories**

_Chapter 1: Cybertron_

Cybertron had always been a place of mystery, a center of bustling activity from both its inhabitants and creatures from other worlds. Then a war started between two factions; the peaceful Autobots and the diabolical Decepticons. Two groups fighting for their lands, their rights, their lives. Also, the Allspark. It was their life-giver, the center of all, like the only streetlamp for miles illuminating for millions of moths. Fights had broken before for their 'source of light', but never to such an extent. Visiting species dissipated, going back to their planets, spreading the word of Civil War erupting on one of the most highly regarded worlds there was. Some species took sides, although never joining the fights, while most remained neutral. Better not attract unwanted attention. The mystery was what really was the Allspark? Was it really the only thing that could keep Cybertron alive? Well, the surface was still littered with secrets. Too bad the inhabitants were too focused on each other to notice…

_Just a little closer … almost there …_

Claws digging in the rusting soil that was the compact stack of metal dust and debris, sitting in crevices and holes all along the land. Wings pressed tightly at his sides, avoiding the shrapnel that could pierce his fragile skin and disembowel him in seconds. Fangs out, poison dripping their sounds of death on the cold floor.

_There he was! The perfect prey, so unsuspecting, so full of energy._

The beast had to calm himself. He had done it so many times; ambushes shouldn't have been this exciting. A movement. No, only some of the rusted debris following gravity, sliding along the fine gray dust that made a small mount underneath a steel ledge of more broken down parts, a structure that could have once been a building. He watched a small twisted piece of _something_ form the smallest of avalanches. It wasn't enough to warn his prey of his presence. Good. Just a few more steps.

_Someone, close, dangerous; better get ready for anything…_

The beast pounced. His prey only had the time to shoot nervously once at a random point, followed by a bewilded scream of surprise and fear before being muted. The creature that had been waiting, with its long poisonous fangs and large feathery wings, was feeding. The spark chamber, the place were a Transformer's soul rested, was engulfed. Couldn't let that energy go to waste. The beast managed to rip panels of the thick armor off the body, finding energon lines beneath, waiting to be cut apart, savored like to blood of a fresh kill. This was as close to a kill as the beast would find. Energy was rare on this planet; he had to make of what he could with what there was. So far, he had found sparks. They were good eating. Energon also gave him a boost, seeing as there weren't any organic creatures to eat here.

Once the carcass was stripped of its armor and drained of its energy, the beast left. Better not stay where Others might come. They would want to defend their fallen comrade. What a waste. His ears perked up. A distant call, someone was asking for him to be there with them. Kicking up dust, he raced to the voice, wings lifting in a pitiful attempt at flight, or at least, a few moments of the ground to increase his speed. It wasn't that they couldn't hold his weight; they were more than capable of that, he just never learned to fly. It could be useful to know one day.

_Just not today._

He could smell them. Their scent, the scent he shared with them. His pack. The voice called out to him again, a beautiful melody from a female voice, the sound straining against the stillness of the thin air. It amplified it without spreading it, giving the call an eerie felling behind it. Like there was something missing. He answered.

''_Home is my path,_

_Home is with you,_

_There is no hidden math,_

_My heart belongs to you''_

She continued;

''_You've left again,_

_Almost drives me insane,_

_Stay here with me,_

_Else you…'' _

''…_won't be in glee_, I know.'' He finished for her. She was charming. Small, but nothing close to frail, short little wings with muscle behind them, and light purple coloring to her fur and feathers, deep orange beak and eyes that could make any male go mad. She was his. And she was scolding him again.

''You know you shouldn't go hunt by yourself, this planet isn't all that safe!''

The red furred beast brought his ears back, feeling hurt by the verbal accusations. His head however, stayed high. He didn't regret his little outing. Except for longer wings than his mate, his wasn't much bigger, being as young as he was. Orange eyes contrasted with his paler beak. Both their tails held the same large quantity of long hairs that covered the lengths of them. Some said it wasn't an inconvenience to their flight. The red creature couldn't place his opinion, yet.

Singing was an other thing. To make up for his lack of flight, he could very well sing. From opera-like vocals to the low rumbling of an earthquake, he could do it all. That's how got a female like the one he had now.

''So? What do you have to say for yourself?''

''Nothing,'' he lowered his head, ''I'm sorry for making you worry.''

A third and fourth of their kind, much larger than them, came walking by. They were the only other two members of their small pack. The biggest, and bluish-brown coated male with wings that could lift a horse, strolled pass on thick legs, with enough muscle to make a bear jealous. And he was big. That how he got his name; Bourler.

''If you two lovebirds are finished, we're moving on.'' his rich voice called after them. Surely his size was a factor to his strange vocals.

The last member was a deep blue colored, orange-eyed (also) war machine. The Black Mark around his left eye made him appear more dangerous; more experienced. It was a rounded area of fur tinted pure black, something found only in the few Chosen of their kind. So far, all of the members of their group of four had one. The female's was circling her rear paw like a snake on a branch; Bourler's was a pair of stripes, one below each eye. The red male's was the same, only with a third line, going from the base of his beak to the top of his head, just before his ears. It only added to his youth-like looks.

The Black Mark was sacred, and was considered a curse. Yet no one minded it on their friends, their co-workers, their lovers or their children. It was a part of nature. It determined who, if this generation, would go after the most prized this to their kind; the Source. The group knew that, if not then, the next age would pursue their obligation, would hunt down their item. Their existence.

''Z-Gee, we're waiting.'' his mate called to him.

''I'm coming.'' said the red beast.

Bourler and Arrow, the other orange eyed-member of the group, were currently discussing about this and that, certainly not bothering to see if the younger ones were following them. They could catch up. Walking side by side, the pair followed their elders without haste. How many times had they been doing this? For how long would this keep going? Z-Gee certainly didn't want to have his whole life go to waste for something that could maybe not even exist. His mate watched him think, wondering herself why on their Gods were they the Chosen Ones.

''Everything alright?'' she asked him.

''Yeah, no problem Wind.'' he lied.

0o0o0o0

''I'm hungry!''

''You're always hungry Frebb.''

''Yeah, but this time I'm really hungry! When's the last time we ate something?''

''Two days ago, now will you quiet down?!'' a female voice interrupted the whining and comebacks from her male friends.

Sleek, she was a deep brown, contrasting with the bright green of the complaining individual, and the somber colors of the blue male leading them. They all kept their tails low to the ground, Frebb exaggerating by dragging his wings behind him, heads down, still walking at a fast pace. They had to move quickly. Some of the indigenous creatures of the planet, giant robots towering over them like birds over mice, had found them and were now on a long-range pursuit. The small group did not feel safe enough to stop and look behind themselves to see if they were still being followed. Any wrong move could get them killed.

It had started a few days ago, when they ventured in a territory with still-standing buildings, few corpses and no energy let leaking on the ground. Everything had been stored, spared, conserved for the time it would be needed. Razor, the blue male, Marble, the female and Frebb had recently landed on the planet called Cybertron. The elders of their world had called out to every of their kind bearing the Black Mark, telling them to leave their home to retrieve the Source. Only a faint signal had been detected, coming from the planet on which they were on right now. Well, the trio had landed in this spot of energy reserves and few debris, no shelter for them else than the capsules in which they had traveled. They were terribly hungry, mostly Frebb of course, and decided to steal some of the energy hidden underground. The creatures that lived here, however, weren't too keen on sharing, and the 'organic scraps' were chased out.

They kept returning, teasing the few guards at their posts, dodging plasma shots and sometimes faking death to jump in their faces at the last moment. It became a game to the young individuals, but the beings they were confronting weren't too happy. Finally, they left out some of the energy for them to have, hoping they would leave. Like wild animals you feed at the park, they ended up coming back for more. There was no though of sparing. A plasma shot had actually hit Razor on the leg one day, wounding him. The others were quick to kill the offending creature of metal. That's when they discovered that there was energy in them also. Once their group leader was back on his feet, in mere hours, they began attacking the guards directly, feeding on what they could before leaving.

Angered, the machines tried killing them. So they ran away. But to their unpleasant surprise, a few of their 'prey' had chosen to find them and exterminate them, most probably for revenge. It had been two days that they had been on the road. In normal conditions, they wouldn't have worried about being chased, but with a wounded leg, Razor could not go as fast, slowing the group altogether. The Others (that's what they called Transformers) were getting closer.

Frebb stopped. The others too, waited. He was sniffing the ground; he had found something. Everyone back home had always said he had something special within him, even more special than the Black Mark. Because on his beak, three curved keels of sorts, pointing towards him, were brightly displayed, from the day he was hatched. They were a darker orange than the rest of his beak. Some said they were magic. To Razor and Marble, magic or not, he was a good tracker. It was worth waiting.

''I smell more of our kind. Four, maybe, if we're lucky. Should we go to them?''

''They could help us.'' insisted the female.

Razor only shook his head.

''We don't need to attract our dangers to them. They could also have their own problems; we don't want to add more. If we're luck, we'll lose our pursuers within an other day or two.''

''Two more _days_?!'' complained Frebb.

''It's better than dying. Let's go.''

They ran further North. Unknown to them, the ones chasing them had gone up ahead, getting ready to ambush them. From the valley, only one exit was currently possible, if one wished to avoid the debris and fallen structures around it. It was a small trench, made by the crumbling of buildings of a once important avenue. The smaller streets adjacent to it were dead-ends. They knew it wasn't safe. But they had to leave. The Southern entrance had crumbled behind them, due to Frebb's 'small' push of a steel bar holding the whole left side of the canyon in place. They had to pass by the road if they were to make sure none of the Others would follow them. Fine dust covered their fur, it certainly wasn't lacking here. Tracks could be seen; Others' tracks! Hopefully they were old, and their owners gone a long time ago. Sadly, it wasn't had the trio hoped.

In moments from their arrival in the new canyon, plasma shots rained on them. Taking refuge in one of the dead-end streets, partly hidden by a large rusted sheet of steel, they protected themselves from most of the dangerously hot energy.

''The were waiting for us!'' denounced Frebb.

Taking a quick peak outside of their shelter, Marble told them;

''No! The ones shooting at us have red eyes! They killed the Others that were chasing us!''

''Are you sure?'' asked Razor, holding his left paw in his right. The burning sensation of his wound had increased.

''There bodies are lying on the ground right in the middle of the canyon.'' she tried telling him over the deafening screech of plasma hitting metal, making parts of steel and iron to rub on each other as they fell. An atrocity to their sensible ears, to say the least.

They had no choice, they had to fight back. These weren't the same Others, they were the cruel ones that killed for pleasure. Frebb seemed satisfied; food at last. Marble, although hungry, wasn't as convinced as him about rushing through plasma _rain_ to get to a quick meal, that could, oh-by-the-way, kill you. Lucky them, they each had the Black Mark. Their curse, but also their power. It could change their body mass, making them much larger than normal, to save them from situations like these. With this Mark, they could fight the Others as equals. Activated by mere will, all three grew, taking up the already tight space of the street.

One by one, the lunged forward, cold blue eyes of the brown female meeting the red of her prey. A blood-curling scream, a splash of energon spreading on a still-standing wall of metal. The Other was dead. She went for more; barely a second between her two first kills. The green individual had tripped his first victim, and hit two more with his wings while standing on it, making them crash on whatever debris was in their way. A wicked grin was forming on his face.

The Black Mark had been considered a curse, even if giving the Chosen Ones much power, since it diluted their thoughts while using it, making them fight and kill whatever felt worth being dead to them. During that time, they had no remorse, ate nothing of their prey, only destroyed, as the Black Mark intended.

Razor had found a few more Others hiding or running from them further up the avenue. He made quick work of them. Them came the tricky part; finding the will to change back to normal. Eventually, all three morphed into their true selves, each's Mark fighting at the back of their conscious to be let free again. It wouldn't. They were too hungry. Energy was everywhere; inside the still warm bodies, on the rusted walls and debris, clogging on the dusted ground like blood. They ate fast, but felt guilty for the blue-eyed Others, and left their prone forms alone. Eventually, they were on the move again, their primary objective coming back into focus. They had to find the Source.

(End (of chapter!))

A/N: Okay, 12 cookies for anyone who can guess what Z-Gee, Wind, Bourler, Arrow, Razor, Marble and Frebb are. Good luck!

P.S.: I'm Deleting the story Oleum until I come up with a better direction with the story. Sorry! He and his buddies will be back soon. Oleum will be featured _here_ (in this story) as his 2007 self.


	2. Gloomy Trail

**From Legends to Memories**

_Chapter 2: Gloomy Trail_

Griffons. A species known to be powerful, intelligent, even devious. Yet there was still more to them that met the eye. The Black Mark was an example; power-increasing, it could also make a Chosen One go mad if not controlled. An other would be their very music-based culture. All was about singing.

''_Looking beyond the embers of bridges glowing behind us  
To a glimpse of how green it was on the other side  
Steps taken forwards but sleepwalking back again  
Dragged by the force of some inner tide  
At a higher altitude with flag unfurled  
We reached the dizzy heights of that dreamed of world _High Hope, Pink Floyd

''Nice, where did you hear that?'' Marble asked Frebb.

''_No idea_…'' he said, mocking the rhythm of the song.

''You two go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us.'' growled Razor, voice muffled under his paws and tail, apparently trying to fall asleep also. Frebb shrugged.

''I was just singing a little lullaby to help me snooze.''

''A War song isn't a lullaby.'' said the other male without much interest.

0o0o0o0

Z-Gee could feel it. The radiations were so much easier to read once out of that valley. The debris and metal shards had been painful on their delicate paws, making the climb tricky and slow, but at least there was no more dust. A good long shake made it all fall from his fur. Some annoying bits with pointed ends had found their way in his skin. The others had avoided most of the trouble, with their ease at flying. The still, however, took the time to wait for their friend, and Wind was kindly getting the unreachable wounds cleaned up once over the small plateau consisting of a couple of particularly large buildings. They were of course, in ruins.

Some feathers were missing, not that it was that much of a problem, and some of his fur was tainted with grease and oil here and there, burning the wounds closer to his paws. The rest of his body was well protected by fur and feathers, but the lowest part of his legs weren't as covered. The dust had found a way in the flesh, along with the stains. Plus, the radiations given off by both the ground underneath him and his friend and the one from the Source were giving him a tingly feeling inside. The merge of it all felt like wearing a heavy winter coat in a warm room; uncomfortable. The other griffons could sense it too, just as well as he did. Arrow began pacing nervously, discontented of the unwanted stop in their travel. When that wasn't enough, he went off for a flight. Bourler was holding up better, helping the small female take care of her mate. They didn't want to lose too much time.

When the blue griffon came back, the wounds were almost all cleaned up. They could go again. A large city was just ahead. From far, it looked fine; no destroyed buildings or dust, not that there was any pass the valley, only the strange glow of a greenish-yellow blaze coming from the ground. The group could not tell what it was. But they knew that they had to go through. The Source's energy was strong, it was close.

Upon entering the place's perimeters, the first thing to notice was the large quantity of dead Others. They had seen a few in the valley and around it, but not to this extent. They kept their ears back. Some were dangling from wires connecting between buildings, others piled on the ground. Parts like legs, arms, heads, even severed torsos laid about. Careful not to touch anything, the organic fear of disease still lingering in their minds, the group walked somberly around the piles, sometimes corded into types. Something had been sorting out the scraps, probably to use them later.

Many bodies further, there were no piles, no detached parts, only bodies upon bodies, with a terrible smell around them. It was a small pit of about two feet in depths; the other end could be seen from where the griffons stood. The sides though, were as if they never existed. A sign covered in odd inscriptions kept them at bay. The smoke coming from below the bodies only added to the creatures' fears.

''Don't look too safe, does it?'' Bourler spoke, taking a sniff at the gas.

''We have to cross.'' said Arrow.

''I can't fly, remember?'' defended Z-Gee.

''Even if we fly, I don't think we'll be able to go far.'' stated Wind, backing up from the pit.

''Why not?''

Definitely, Arrow wasn't getting his way. But a quick look upwards revealed that he was in fact wrong to think of flight. The gases condensed just over the pit, making clouds of greenish-yellow smoke, most probably more concentrated than on the ground. Z-Gee spotted a building to their left. Its top seemed out of the gas.

''What if we climb up there?''

0o0o0o0

What sight it was. She sat on the chest of a dead Other, waiting to see what the small group of griffons would do. They had found their way all the length of the first half of the city, but the pit that separated it in two forced them to think of an alternate route. She had never crossed it herself, finding the other side too dangerous to her likings. And it wasn't as if she could go unseen with her almost white coloring. Now there was these younger Chosen Ones unable to cross a simple pit. Of course filled with deadly gases, but still.

They began climbing up one of the strange buildings that formed the city. Would they be jumping that? Once up the structure, She understood why they hadn't simply token off in the air. One of them couldn't fly! It would be hard on anyone's wings to carry someone upwards. The largest one, a bluish-brown individual, took him. They sailed down to the other side of the pit in a swift and smooth motion, barely beating their wings. Gravity was weaker on this planet, making jumps and flights easier tasks than on their home world.

Her kin now passed by, the female griffon returned to her previous occupation; ripping the Other she was sitting on for parts. Its energy was long-gone, but there were still a few things of it that could be used in her advantage.

0o0o0o0

There was a reason the whitish griffon did not cross the pit. All of the bodies on that side were destroyed, pilled up in random order, with the eventual odd movement coming from one of them. The place was creepy. There were noises, strange gibberish from the shadows, followed by a creaking sound or the 'cling' of an object falling to the metal ground, quickly followed by rapid bursts of small taps going in all directions away from the group. Wind inched closer to her flightless mate, while the two other males readied themselves for anything.

_This is weird, and dangerous. I'm sure there's something_ alive _here._

Gigantic cracks in the ground let a magma-hot liquid follow throughout the area, making it a fragile ground to step on, the ions forming the metal were violently unstable, and could even melt at some places. Arrow almost stepped in one of these silver pools. Plus, the only source of light came from the greenish-yellow energy. One after the other, they scouted the path ahead through the air to help guide the rest away from potential danger. The odd sounds could still be heard, in fact, more rarely now did the tapping of distance-taking measures occur. Whatever was here, it was getting closer to them, less frightened, more dangerous.

Z-Gee, from the corner of his eye, spotted a slender figure racing from one pile of bodies and scrap to the next. He stopped to stare at the place; nothing. Only the tapping he heard from there still playing in his head.

_The heat's playing tricks on me._

And yet, he wasn't the only one to see them. At every brief glance of their surrounding one of the griffons saw the same metal things pass by, getting slowly closer to them until the uncomfortable feeling in the group's guts grew to an absolute maddened confusion. They felt cornered, they couldn't what was causing them to fell this way and worse yet, they still had to focus more on the ground than any potential creature waiting to pounce on them. Bourler growled in irritation; a few clings of individuals running away on the metal ground. They were back to circling them soon enough.

This was certainly no place to fight, but the stress was dangerously getting to the griffons. They stopped, they looked around, they waited. Z-Gee tossed a bit of metal in the direction of a piece of building that fell off its host. Two small, silver-ish frames ran off to hide else were. More cackled from the sides, from behind and all around them. There seemed to be some even on the large structures' walls and leaf-like roofs. The light from the magma-like river seemed to dim; thousands of little blue shinning optics stared at the pack.

''We're in so much shit.''

The creatures attacked. One by one, they jumped from their perches, suddenly unafraid. They clung to the griffons' fur, ears, tails, and wings, who in response tried their best to share the miniature Others off. Using their claws and beaks, Arrow and Bourler destroyed one after the other of the small parasites. On their hind limbs, they stood no more than five feet in height, even that being only as high as Z-Gee at the shoulder, but were deadly fast on all four. They switched from scratching to shooting, then to running off and coming back from behind, each at some random moment, making it difficult to focus on which to kill first.

They had to get away from the mad frenzy of razor-sharp claws and spinning disks. There were too many of them. Being the lightest of the group, and remaining so with the Black Mark in use, Wind morphed. She could still avoid the puddles and rivers and cracks, all the while distracting the mechanical monsters long enough to let the others escape. It was almost in vain. Their numbers seemed double at every moment, adding to the already chaotic situation.

By some miracle, the three males managed to loose their pursuers, Z-Gee staying behind long enough to make sure Wind was able to fly away. If not, he would charge in there to her rescue, no matter the dangers. Finally, she took off, letting fall most of the Others still clinging to her mane and back. A flip to the side made them let go. The Mark's influence residing, she managed to land close to the other griffons, racing with them from the brutal attack. There would be more ahead, and there was no telling if the ones behind would follow.

_There's something up ahead; maybe we could hide in there._

The red griffon signaled the find the others. They followed him. It was a half-opened door, with some light coming from inside it. It was also much cooler than the outside. Once everyone had entered, Bourler forced the door shut, keeping the monsters from reaching them, only clawing at the thick steel wall in between them. After some time, things quieted down, and the group relaxed. That only for a while.

An Other, this one of the big kind, had his gun pointed down at them. The griffons looked up at him. No one moved. No fear passed through the organics' minds, but one word did; _food_. There was something uncommon to any other bird's beak in a griffon's own mouth. There were teeth; most of the base was made of a flexible, somewhat muscle-controlled and nerve-ended material, much like a turtle's beak. Inside, two rows of molars on both side, up and down. Two fangs, on the front, held poisonous toxins kept in controlled-quantities inside two large venom glands behind each nostril. The sight of a live Other made them hungry. Fangs dripped the deadly fluids.

With barely enough time to realize what had happened, the Decepticon was on his knees, clutching his chest. What had they just done?! Arrow, licking the small splatter of energon on his paw, walked back calmly to face his latest victim. Facial plates crisped in pain, he just stared dumbfounded at the brisk being standing before him. He managed to set off the intruder alarm before falling face-first in a puddle of his own life-blood.

Unaware, the griffons made quick work of him. Once turned over, chest plates were either pulled apart or forced off their hinges, tubes of lubricant and energon were both cut, making a gooey mess on the other parts of the machine and on the floor. Wind was laying down on the still-warm engine, having already eaten her fill. Bourler was busy chewing on a piece of pile with clogged energon inside. Apparently that Other wasn't too healthy. Arrow and Z-Gee were enjoying a game of tug-o-war with the spark chamber, the wires on either side being the 'rope'.

''_Kash-vin guenden_!''

The Others had came to their comrade's aid. Too late. Plasma shots hit walls, floor and ceiling. Each griffon dodged his or her attacker, Bourler making his way to the door to open it. The room was too small to use the Black Mark (if it were to be so unused, why have it?). Baring his fangs against his pre-molars, Z-Gee pounced on the first machine to reach him, more energon splattered in the already colorful room. A second was brought down by the general. His blue coat was covered and shinning with the liquids of his preys. Not to be out-done, Wind grabbed a third Other by a leg and flipped him. Her mate was already on his chest, ripping it open as its owner cried bloody murder.

''Let's go!'' Bourler called from outside.

''Coming!'' answered an enthusiastic Z-Gee.

The air was warm, too warm. But that didn't keep the pack from running and laughing at the same time. Killing was so funny at times for them. Comments like 'you should have seen his face' and 'the way he feel was hilarious' were spoken all the way out of the city, only stopping at the edge of it, by the last building.

There was a choice to be made. On their left, a large dune of about 20 kilometers blocked the west. 10 kilometers north, another mount could be seen. Following its left side, a large, wide, canyon was showing way to so far ahead that the planet's curve blocked the view. On its right side however, a vast valley between the city and the mount would lead them to the base of a third dune of scrap metal. What was this; the junk capital of the universe?

If they took that uncertain road, it would lead them most likely closer the Source. It was the direction in which its energy radiations were strongest. But the canyon on the left offered a safer and more certain route. Clicking and tapping of small metal feet on a ground of unstable alloy. The monsters were back. The griffons looked behind themselves; about a dozen pair of shinning optics stared back at them fearfully from behind the last mount of scrap that separated the city from the valley. They were hesitant to leave it. None moved towards the organics. One individual stepped forward, body close to the ground, inching is way towards a disgusted-looking Arrow. A long high-pitched whistle escaped the little being as it ran off to his cohorts. A strong flash of light had suddenly made itself known trough the sky. Lighting.

The little monsters cowered further into the city, their home, to hide from the brewing storm. They knew what happened to any stranding individual during these times. The griffons didn't. Another strike of dangerous electricity followed by a booming rumble emitting from the cloud-covered sky. The pack kept going forward.

(End)

A/N: Wow a storm! (I really didn't see that one coming; it came randomly as I was typing.) And who is this mysterious white female griffon? Next chapter will tell.

I never asked for this before, but you guys know rating improves the status of a story right? So review? Even if it's just to say 'hi'?

-Ka


End file.
